Con Amor, De Lavi
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kanda, y Lavi tiene el regalo perfecto para su mejor amigo de tanto tiempo. Y Allen esta dispuesto a recibir ayuda... YULLEN. Traduccion: With Love, From Lavi de Tee Fannie.


_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben D. Gray-Man no me pertenece ya que es de la mangaka Katsura Hoshino.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Humor / Lemon.

"…" = diálogos

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: Bueno… primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic no me pertenece…

Litsi: ¿no es tuyo?

Yuuram: así es, no es mío, en realidad es una creación original de Tee Fannie y se titula "_**With Love, From Lavi**_"

Litsi: ¿y porque lo tienes tu?

Mitsi: porque Fannie le permitió traducirlo… ¿no es así?

Yuuram: aja… ^-^ eso es correcto. Pero recuerden que los créditos son para ella.

Litsi: ¿y contiene lemon?

Mitsi: _"ojala que no"_

Yuuram: claro que contiene lemon.

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿acaso el lemon es obligatorio? ¬_¬

Yuuram: no.

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿entonces?

Yuuram: lo que pasa es que me gusto… y es para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Kanda-kun

Litsi: ¿su cumpleaños? y… ¿cuándo es?

Yuuram: el 6 de Junio.

Mitsi: ¬.¬ por eso tan emocionada.

Yuuram: Aja ^-^

Mitsi: pero recuerda que ya paso…

Yuuram: eso ya lo sé… pero es para festejárselo…

Mitsi/ Litsi: Mmmm

Yuuram: ¿Cómo qué "Mmmm"?

Mitsi/ Litsi: no nada.

Yuuram: además no dicen que más vale tarde que nunca…

Mitsi: eso sí.

Litsi: mejor comienza no…

Yuuram: Ok… y aquí está la traducción:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Con Amor, De Lavi:**_

"¡Hey, Moyashi!" el exorcista pelirrojo llamo por el pasillo a su compañero exorcista. "¡Ya sé que le puedes dar a Yuu-pon para su cumpleaños!" exclamo entusiasmado mientras corría por el pasillo para saludar al muchacho más chico.

"¿Qué?" respondió Allen, igualmente emocionado. El y Yuu ahora tenían dos meses de estar saliendo juntos. Besándose, abrazándose, teniendo sexo y cosas como esas. Yuu podía decir siempre que amaba a su Moyashi con un ceño fruncido en su bello rostro, no era que a Allen le importara. Pero a pesar de que son totalmente los talones-sobre-la-cabeza uno para el otro, Allen no comprendía del todo a su samurái. Eso probablemente podría explicar porque Allen no tenía idea de que conseguir para su novio por su cumpleaños.

"Ven, te lo mostrare" Lavi sonrío satisfactoriamente y de repente Allen se arrepintió de su decisión de preguntar.

**:x:x:x:**

Kanda estaba cansado y frustrado. Se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, los baños de la casa estaban llenos y no tenía una oportunidad para bañarse. Había entrenado hasta las doce. Era la hora del almuerzo. Pero no, la cafetería estaba en construcción debido al Komurin V de Komui. Para su suerte, todo lo que tenían para eran ¡hotdog´s! Lo peor de todo, es que era su cumpleaños y no había visto a su Moyashi. ¡¿No habría sexo en su cumpleaños?! Eso debería estar contra la ley.

El afeminado y malhumorado hombre irrumpió de las alas salas de la Orden Oscura a su habitación. Todo lo que quería ahora era dormir. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, no queriendo escuchar el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta. Y en un movimiento rápido y elegante, estaba en su habitación. La puerta cerrada y bloqueada. No quería ser molestado. Pero al darse vuelta fue recibido por una imagen bastante _seductora_.

Ahí estaba su Moyashi, en su cama. Allen estaba de rodillas en la cama de Kanda, sentado en sus tobillos. Estaba despojado de sus ropas. Una tela de seda roja escondía sus grandes ojos plata, al final de la tela, había una etiqueta adjuntada. Y en grandes letras burbujeantes leyó. _HBD _(1)_, Yuu-pon. Con Amor, De Lavi_.

Allen estaba atado en cuerdas. Sus manos estaban atadas atrás de su espalda, pero no de la manera clásica: sus manos estaban arrojados por encima de su cabeza, con los codos señalando hacia arriba. Estaba atado por las muñecas, el extra de la cuerda bajaba para rodear sus tobillos, manteniendo sus manos en posición y sus muslos extendidos, dándole a Kanda una buena vista de sus _bienes_.

Pero esa no era la única cuerda, otra cuerda estaba alrededor del cuello de Allen, esta vez bajando por su pecho, el final de la cuerda manejando derecho sobre sus sensibles pezones. Y las cuerdas no terminaban ahí, ellas estaban _debajo_ de él, cuerdas esperas a cada lado de su erección erguida-y-de-pie. Y finalmente, las cuerdas fueron entre las mejillas traseras de Allen, dándole un acuñamiento profundo antes de subir por su espalda y unirse al nudo de la otra cuerda en la nuca de Allen, atando todas las cuerdas en un lugar.

Las sogas estaban atadas apretadamente. Allen ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse. Cada vez que se sacudía o movía las cuerdas podían frotar su dolorosa pene (2) y su habitual desnudes.

"Regalo de Cumpleaños, ¿Hunh?" la voz de Kanda estaba manchada con lujuria. Su cansancio y frustraciones hace mucho que los olvido. El hombre lame sus labios. "¿De Lavi?" Por una vez el usualmente estoico exorcista estaba agradecido al molesto hombre lleno-de-hormonas. Pero esperen, ¿Lavi había atado a Allen? Eso significa que había tenido que _haber_ _tocado_ a Allen para amarrarlo. _Tenía que haber tocado_ a Allen para amarrarlo. Kanda iba a matar a Lavi… pero no justo ahora. Tenía un _problema_ del cual cuidar. Un problema que le estaba doliendo por ser arreglado.

"¿Yuu?" Allen se movió, sus oídos le decían de la presencia de Kanda. Se retorció un poco, inclino su cabeza para enfrentar a Kanda como si pudiera ver a través de la pieza roja de seda. Las sogas se desplazaban con cada movimiento, rosando ásperamente contra la pálida piel del chico. Allen dejo salir un bajo gruñido de enfado y placer.

"¿Si?" Kanda estaba intentando mantener su auto-control.

"Quiero verte" Kanda no se movió de su lugar. "¿Por favor?" suplico Allen, intentando hacer que su voz se escuchara.

Recuperando el control de su cuerpo, Kanda estableció a Mugen cerca de una silla y camino hacia la cama. Lentamente se inclino sobre la cama, gentilmente agarro la tela de seda y la tiro hacia abajo para notar los muchos nudos de cuerda que estaban atados en el cuello de Allen.

"Hey" comenzó Kanda. Su voz salía áspera.

Los ojos plata pestañeaban al abrirse, una sonrisa en su lugar, un rostro rojo por el rubor. Allen miro a Kanda. El chico había sido renuente al aceptar en primer lugar el plan de Lavi, pero ahora viendo a Kanda estaba muy feliz de haber ido según el plan de Lavi.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuu!" había conseguido sonar lindo e inocente incluso en su posición.

Kanda pestañeo antes de entender lentamente a Allen. Su cerebro había tomado un daño al mirar a Allen en aquella posición, atado en ásperas cuerdas, en su cumpleaños, viéndose tan deliciosamente _violable _(3). Todo acerca de Allen gritaba "Cógeme, Yuu"

Kanda sonrió satisfecho, decidiendo tomárselo con calma. Después de todo, debería disfrutar su cumpleaños tanto como fuera posible. El pelinegro subió sobre su cama y se centro en frente de Allen. Miraba al chico en cuerdas hasta que finalmente decidió que hacer. Se rio entre dientes suavemente antes de que una de sus manos encontraran el camino a la cabeza del exorcista más joven, jalándolo cerca. Se inclino y lentamente cubrió los suaves labios de Allen con los suyos. Los labios del chico se entregaron a él, dándole la bienvenida. Kanda con impaciencia pego su lengua bajo la garganta de Allen, haciendo que se quejara. Se besaron apasionadamente, con lujuria y amor, inclusive con auto-control. Pero el auto-control de Kanda estaba disminuyendo rápidamente debido a los quejidos y gemidos del otro chico. La larga mano tentando a Allen hasta desplazarla al cuello, encontrando el cabello blanco más interesante. Una mano en los blancos cabellos de Allen y la otra mano desesperadamente agarrando el cierre de sus pantalones de cuero negro.

Después de unos momentos frustrados, Kanda había logrado manejar con éxito la liberación de su miembro duro-y-firme. Se tiraron lejos uno del otro, jadeando fuertemente. Allen intentaba lo mejor de calmar sus nervios. Cada movimiento o arqueada y podía sentir las cuerdas apretadas en ciertos _lugares_.

Kanda no podía ayudar pero al mirar los labios hinchados y cubiertos-de-saliva, concluyendo que se veía probablemente mejor que sus dulces sonrisas. ¡Pero ahora no era la hora de estar pensando en el lado dulce de Allen! Necesitaba estar dentro del chico, _ahora_.

Ambas manos callosas del samurái encontraron su camino a la cabeza de Allen. Estaban plantadas en los sedosos cabellos blancos, agarrándolos fuertemente, pero gentil y cuidadosamente para no arrancar el cabello. Kanda dirigió la cabeza de Allen a su pene, haciendo caer a Allen en su estomago, sus brazos continuaban atados atrás de su espalda a sus tobillos contra su parte trasera.

"Chúpala" la voz de Kanda salió exigente.

Allen felizmente beso la punta, sus ojos miraron hacia arriba hacia Kanda para ver sus expresiones faciales. El hombre más alto no se veía muy satisfecho con solo un beso en la punta. "¡¡Dije _chupar!!_" El hombre frustrado gruño y jalo a la cabeza de Allen más cerca de su pene. El chico peliblanco lamio sus maltratados labios antes de abrir su boca ligeramente, tomando la mitad de la longitud de su amante. Quería fastidiar a Kanda.

"¡Maldita sea, Moyashi!" Kanda forzó la cabeza del chico más cerca, empujando toda su longitud dentro de la boca de Allen. "Lubrícala con tu saliva o te dolerá después" se había manejado para sonar de alguna manera ligeramente calmado.

Con su boca llena, Allen trato hacer caso omiso a su propio miembro palpitante que estaba siendo aplastado bajo su propio peso contra la no-tan-suave cama. El nunca había entendido porque o como es que Yuu sería capaz de dormir en ese colchón tan duro. Recordándose a sí mismo de su posición actual, Allen tarareo utilizando su garganta. El agarre de Kanda en su cabello se aflojo un poco, permitiéndole a Allen más libertad. La cabeza blanca se movía profesionalmente de arriba hacia abajo antes de tirarse hacia atrás. Allen miro hacia arriba y dio una risita sofocada, el rostro de Kanda estaba sonrojado, sus ojos como rejillas y cristalinos. El más joven difícilmente llegaba a ver este tipo de expresión en el mayor. ¿Qué tan afortunado era hoy?

Kanda estallo de su forma aturdida. Se levanto y se despojo a sí mismo de lo último de su ropa, sonriendo satisfecho al notar la cara hambrienta de Allen. "Heh" una risa sofocada escapo de su boca cuando vio salir el órgano rosado de Allen para lamer sus labios. Kanda se termino de desvestir rápidamente antes de regresar a la cama para recostarse en su espalda. "Sube"

Allen lucho para subirse en Kanda, las cuerdas se frotaban bruscamente contra su excitación. "Necesito ayuda, sexy caballo".

Kanda gruño, impaciente, pero él nunca ha sido paciente. Agarro a Mugen de la silla cercana y en un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba desenvainada y enfundada. Las cuerdas alrededor de Allen cayeron a un lado, tendidas sin causar daño. Había quemaduras por las cuerdas por toda la espalda y pecho de Allen, pero principalmente en su cuello y muñecas. Se froto sus muñecas heridas, se levanto estirando su espalda herida antes de voltear a ver a Kanda quien estaba recostado en la cama completamente desnudo, con sus manos atrás de su cabeza, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos de lujuria. "Apresúrate".

Allen le dio una sonrisa de tener-prisa antes de subir encima de Kanda. Manos malas tomaron la excitación de Kanda, ahogándolo en saliva y pre-semen para lubricarlo. Allen estaba de rodillas sobre las caderas de Kanda; tomo un respiro profundo y comenzó a colocarse a sí mismo en el astuto miembro de Kanda. "Ngh-" el pene de Kanda estaba penetrando su agujero. El japonés miro hacia arriba, disfrutando la vista de Allen cogiéndose a sí mismo en su pene.

Pero siendo el hombre impaciente que es, Kanda agarro a Allen de sus delgadas caderas y lo jalo hacia abajo, metiendo (4) su longitud profundamente en Allen. "¡Agh!" grito el chico por el movimiento inesperado. "¡Kanda!" se quejo.

"Cállate y-ngh-monta"

Sin esperar a que Allen se adaptara, Kanda empezó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, entonces jalándolas de regreso un poco antes de golpear hacia arriba nuevamente "Ahh… Nunhgg, Yuu" los gemidos de Allen lo conducían a ir más rápido. Su agarre en la pequeña cadera apretada de Allen. Kanda encontró sus pies deslizándose con cada estocada debido a las manchadas y húmedas sabanas. El exorcista pelinegro jalo a Allen arriba y fuera de él; volteándolo alrededor de al en cuatro (5).

Kanda sonrió satisfecho antes de que saltara en Allen. "¡Agh!" dio un chillido sorprendido. Pero no tenía tiempo para sorpresas mientras Kanda introducía rápidamente su pene de regreso en su caverna caliente. "Mhhnn" gimió Allen; apretó su cabeza contra las sabanas. Cabello negro cayó sobre sus hombros mientras el agachaba para besar la pálida espalda. La boca de Kanda se aseguro en su cuello. Un poco, mordió, lamio y chupo en varios lugares. Una mano larga se envolvió alrededor de su pene y comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo del ritmo de las embestidas (6) de Kanda. "Ughhn" esta vez los gemidos de Allen eran más altos. La otra mano de Kanda estaba en el pecho de Allen, examinando de arriba hacia abajo la suave y lisa superficie, dejando marcas rojas a su paso. Kanda sintió el apretón de Allen y el agarre alrededor de él, mandándolo más cerca para correrse (7).

Un impulso más y embestidas y uñas clavándose en la pálida piel.

Y se vinieron juntos. Como siempre lo hacían.

Kanda se dejo caer sobre Allen. Ambos estaban jadeando, sus pulmones habían olvidado temporalmente como respirar.

"Está bien, segunda ronda"

Y esa era la primera vez que Kanda estaba feliz de haber conocido al idiota del pelirrojo.

**:x:x:x:**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Notas:**_

1.- aquí la autora utiliza _"HBD"_ para hacer referencia a "Happy Birthday".

2.- bueno yo puse pene, pero la traducción correcta seria "polla". (En todo es lo mismo)

3.- aquí yo he puesto la palabra "violable", pero la traducción literalmente es "jodible ó cogible", pero como no me agrado como quedaba por eso puse mi otra opción.

4.- en realidad aquí Fannie utiliza la palabra "burrying" pero como no encontré su significado o su manera de escribir correcta (Litsi: lo que pasa es que nuestra querida Tee Fannie, llego a tener algunos problemas de ortografía.) fue que puse "metiendo", ya que me pareció que era lo que mejor quedaba en ese párrafo.

5.- aquí lo que la autora quiere dar a entender es que Kanda quedo en cuatro cuando volteo a Allen.

6.- aquí en realidad es "empujadas", pero no me grado como sonaba por eso puse "embestidas".

7.- la traducción correcta seria "liberarse".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: espero que no me maten por la forma en que traduje el fic, y espero que les allá gustado, pero recuerden que la creadora original de este fic es Tee Fannie. Así que por favor agradézcanle a ella.

Mitsi: eso ya lo dijiste en un principio.

Litsi: déjala, eso se llama darle créditos a la autora original… ¿verdad?

Yuuram: eso creo.

Mitsi: por cierto Nayeli, te voy a torturar por haberme hecho leer un "lemon".

Litsi: es cierto u///u

Yuuram: no se enojen… solo fue un poco de lemon… además ya se los había dicho… y que soy YUURAM.

Mitsi/Litsi: ¬///¬

Mitsi: lo que tu digas.

Yuuram: bueno espero que también lean el fic que hice para el cumpleaños de Kanda.

Litsi: adiós, bueno más bien… hasta la próxima.

Mitsi: ¬_¬ me largo.


End file.
